I Was Drunk!
by Dark Freddy
Summary: Jeremy got tired of working at the new Freddy Fazbear Pizza for three weeks, So he brought a little buddy with him that night. Later, he ended up as one of them with secrets too come after. WARNING LEMON!
1. Chapter 1 Nope!

Feel free to comment, and enjoy.

.

T Freddy: Hay guys, that guy is back again, should we scare him even worst today.

T Bonnie: You bet Fred, and hey, lets have Chica have another Chance.

T Freddy: Well, remember last time we let her, that other guy had nightmares for weeks.

Chica was already at the hall, over hearing there conversation.

T Bonnie: I guess, now lets go before those withered ones try to kill him again.

As they walking down the hall they did not noticing her on the side of it.

T Chica: Will see about that Bon Bon and F**k boy.

She slowly walk down too, trying to avoid them as possible, you see, she has a button that was stolen by one of the staffs to avoid kids going to the office by closing the big hole with a door. She makes her way to the office by using the vent, but was then shock.

Jeremy: Hay lardo, eating those pizza will give you a...uh... a heart attack..(Mumble)...Fat!

T Freddy was a little mad and walk away.

Jeremy: Yeah you better run you...(Mumble)...Fat bear! Whoo!

It look like the time to strike as she lunged to the desk, pressing the button, closing the big hole and the two vent preventing anyone from coming in.

T Chica: I got you now mother...huh?

Jeremy: Hey sweetie, why don't you show me a dance as I work, hmm!

He then throw some money under her showing he really means it. She pick up the money as she was confused.

T Chica: Whats wrong Jerry, what happened, are you okay?

Jeremy was getting more money out of his wallet, she didn't know how to stop this, so she did what he told her to do, to Dance!

Jeremy: Yeah, now that what I like to see! haha. Now strip!

She didn't know what that mean but Jeremy wanted it so bad, he tackled her and pin her on the ground.

T Chica: Jeremy, what are you doin...(Mumble)

She couldn't finish her sentence because Jeremy started to kiss her, for some reason, She like it. No, she enjoyed it and rapt her arms around him. He then started to move his hands down to her panties, putting it under an finding what he was looking for. She started to squirm her hip as Jeremy is putting his fingers inside of her, feeling soft &amp; tight, he stop kissing and put his mouth there and start sucking.

T Chica: Oh Jeremy, don't stop...It feels good!

He continued to suck some more before swallowing it down his throat. He moved his hands up under her bib to grope her breast. She then started to move more, as the feeling of it all made her horny. Jeremy decided to stop feeding and head straight to action. Pulling her panties off, he took out his member and shoved it in as hard as he can, making her squeal in pain.

Jeremy: Yeah, you like this don't you.

T Chica: It hurts, but it to...intense that it feels amazing.

He kept thrusting in and out of her an slowly went faster before she couldn't hold it, and came on him. Even though he did not go, he still kept thrusting until, after three minutes, he came too, ending the sex all together.

T Chica: Oh Jeremy, why did you do this. Jeremy? Jeremy, are you okay?

The beer bottles finally got to him and pass out, still on top of her. She quickly got up, cleaning her self and Jeremy too, moving him in the back closet so the others don't get to him. She got the button from the desk, pushing it for only the other two Toy Models animatronics Freddy &amp; Bonnie, quickly ran back to the stage, for to reasons. One being not to get plumbed by her, and two because it was six O'clock.

* * *

The next night. Jeremy went back to his crummy job at F**k boy, only to be stop by T Chica.

Jeremy: Uh...Hi Chica, what are you doing?

She stared at him with such joy, and extended out her arms, carrying something.

Jeremy: Um, what is that?!

T Chica: Are baby!

Jeremy:...NOPE!

And like that, he left the the place, vowed to never come back...Ever!

**.**

**Please Review on your opinion! PM me about any errors **


	2. Chapter 2 Oh no

**Wow, you guys really love this story, it was suppose to be a one shot but I got massage from people to make more chapters, even some known FNaF fanfic makers. If you found out, this was base on two comics with some lemons I added.**

**Now this chapter is during the day and after Jeremy left the place, enjoy!**

**.**

Daytime, 11:00 am

The pizzeria was pack full of people from around the city. some came here for a cheap lunch, others for games, and parents came for there kids enjoyment. While people came for entertainment too, the animatronics are here to do there jobs, watching the kids in case some of them don't get hurt, and keep the people happy. It was only Toy Freddy who was walking around today, as Toy Bonnie &amp; Chica weren't seen anywhere. For some reason, there in the Parts &amp; Service room, why the employees ask is not answered.

[TB] How are you feeling, better?

[TC] No(Heavy breathing) it still hurts.

Toy Chica did not know she was going into labor, Toy Bonnie was always there for her, they were the two first animatronics that were activated during the opening, and forever became friends. Now, he must fine away to relive her pain.

[TB] Maybe there something inside you messing with all your gears or wires?

[TC] I don't know what it is but(moaning badly) its getting worse!

Meanwhile, Toy Freddy was getting frustrated by the lack of help from the other two and had to help keep the kids safe. Knowing were they are, he marched his way down the hall. Going near the door, he could hear Toy Bonnie panicking for some reason, the panic then stop. Getting more interesting, he open the door, only seeing darkness. He came through for only the door to shut on him, he began to put his hand on the wall, looking for the light switch, but instead found a big switch for the lights, he pulled it up and the entire room was light up. Looking toward the left too see the old models deactivated, probably for his partners not to get attack. He heard some noise on his left to see Toy Bonnie looking at him for help.

[TF] What is it Bonnie? were's Chica?

[TB] Shes right here happy.

[TF] Happy? For what.

[TB] Come see for your self.

Freddy was led by Bonnie to the other side of the room, only to see Chica, holding...an egg?

[TF] What is that?

[TC] Its my baby!

[TF] Oh, okay, now lets get back to work(Gibberish)A BABY!

A few minutes after Freddy telling Chica about the Bird &amp; the bees and how weird she got pregnant, they were questioning about who was the father, Chica knew who it might be.

[TC] I think its that night guard?

[TB] What the actual f**k!

* * *

nighttime 11:59 pm

After Jeremy left vowed to never come back, Toy Chica was sad, he abandoned his new son or daughter with out saying hi or goodbye. She stumbled to the stage, and sit down on the edge. Bonnie was concerned about her, getting mad and ran outside to get Jeremy. Jeremy was still running, heading to his car, he notice Bonnie on his rear viewing mirrors. Eventually Bonnie slammed him ageist his car by the throat.

[TB] You left Chica and your newborn child you bastard!

Jeremy tried to kick him off but his grip was to strong for him to do anything, he try to talk as much as he can.

[Jeremy] I...was...dru..k.

[TB] You were what!

Bonnie let his grip a little open for him to talk.

[Jeremy] I said, I was drunk. I don't remember anything.

[TB] Hmm.

12:10 pm

Bonnie did eventually let go, but it was in the pizzeria, he tied him up on a arcade machine and called out Chica.

[TB] Chica! Chica! Where is that bird?

Then...

[?] Chica stop, you don't have to do this!

Mangle can be heard on the roof, Bonnie quickly went outside to see all the commotion, along with everyone else. It was Chica, she had her arms extended out to the edge with the baby egg, Mangle try to stop her but, she was too slow on ground.

[Mangle] Chica! Don't drop that egg, please!

[TC] He doesn't want me, he doesn't want his baby ether.

She release her hands, letting the egg to drop. All the animatronics watch in horror as the egg fell. but then, all of a sudden, Jeremy came through the doors and catch the egg, before it fell.

[TC] Jeremy?

[Jeremy] No! I will not let my offspring die.

All of the animatronics cheered for him. Bonnie and Freddy took Jeremy inside with the rest of the crew for a celebration. Chica sit down on the roof, sobbing. Mangle manage to reach her all late, but on time to comfort her.

[Mangle] Shhh. Its okay honey, I got you.

[TC] Why did I try to kill the only thing I loved?(Sobbing)

[Mangle] Don't worried, I'm sure you'll understand someday, but for now, lets go back inside.

[TC](Sniff)Okay...I guess.

**.**

**That Ch.2 y'all, PM on any errors.**

**and Plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sorry

**Here's another story for you guys, sorry there was no ****_LEMONS_****, but I bet I got you feels. In this on, we see what happen after, I'm going to ad the withered ones now, I'll have a different sign for them now too tell them apart[* is toys][# is old], now lets get back to are story.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

12:35 am

Mangle and *Chica came through the doors, seeing the place was set for a party. They were set up by the others for Jeremy saving his egg.

[Mangle] Why is there a party in here, we don't have a party scheduled this week?

From the top, the Marionette who was setting up streamers, came down toward Mangle to talk.

[Puppet] Hey Mangle, hows Chica?

*Chica was walk down the arcade section, trying to talk to someone, but no one will. Except BB, but all he say is "Hi"

[*Chica] Shut up enragement child.

[Mangle] Well as you can see, she acting normal again. Were is Jeremy?

[Puppet] Oh him, hes at the prize corner with *Bonnie and *Freddy.

Before they got there, *Chica was there already. Meanwhile Jeremy was telling them a funny joke about a duck.

[Jeremy] ...and then he said "Put it on my bill."

*Bonnie and *Freddy laugh out loud banging the table and broke it in half, causing them to laugh even harder.

[*Freddy] Oh Jeremy, you have definitely made are night(Stop laughing)oh.

Jeremy looked behind him to see *Chica with her head down an holding her arm. *Freddy and *Bonnie were disappointed of her, crossing there arm and stared.

[*Chica] Jeremy, what I did back there was something stupid that you shouldn't be apart of, and I wanted to say that I was a fool(Stop by a kiss)

[Jeremy] No Chica, it was my fault you have to put up with this. I wish I didn't have to make you feel like a big loser to your friend. And...I'm sorry for the egg I made you have, and I will never leave your side.

Everyone gathered around the two, seeing what happening, then Jeremy face them.

[Jeremy] I want all of you too not be made of Chica. But rather, be mad at me. It was me who case this, and We should all apologizes too her.

Everyone was speech less, they all giving *Chica an apologies. Jeremy then lend back her egg, meaning they have been forgiven.

[Puppet] Come on every buddy, lets give these two a big cheer!

All of the animatronics gave the two a wave of friendship and a big hug.

2:30 am

Its bin two hours since the party began, and everyone was getting along once more. Jeremy decided too married *Chica to be a big happy family. unfortunately he had to take a leak an ran to the men's room.

[Jeremy] Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that feels good.

He heard foot steps coming in side the room, He turned to see a yellow figure. Thinking it was *Chica, he went back to the sink he was heading.

[Jeremy] So Chica, I was thinking maybe we can start a relationship, since we got a kid. what do you think?

The figure was still at the doorway, but its head was twitching a lot, Jeremy started to get worried and got closer, thinking if she was okay.

[Jeremy] Chica, what going on?

Then it stared at him, moved forwards, only to reviling itself, it was that old #Chica with the broken jaw and no hands. Jeremy completely forgot about these models, and tried to run out, but was punch in the guts by #Bonnie and dragged to the Parts&amp;service. luckily someone saw it, bad that it was BB.

2:35 am

[*Chica] I wonder were is Jeremy. hes bin gone for a few minutes now?

[Mangle] Don't worry honey, Hes probably at the Bathroom, all Humans do that.

Suddenly BB came running too them, waving his arms trying to talk to them.

[Mangle] Ah great, what do you want now boy. can you see we are talking.

This was a problem, nobody likes BB, they thing he is the one causing all the wet floors and broken tables&amp;chairs. The only person who is BB friend is the Marionette, and the only one who can understand him.

[Puppet] what seems to be the problem?

[Mangle] Your _friend_ is bothering us, as we talk.

BB then tolled the Marionette what he just saw.

[Puppet] It can't be!

[*Chica] What is it? Is it about Jeremy?

The Marionette called everyone to go in the main hall to talk about what BB said.

[Puppet] Everyone, I gathered you all here because...THE OLD MODELS CAPTURED JEREMY!

Everyone panic, scared too see if they are going to stuff him in a suit. With out hesitation, they charged to old models room, only too see in terror.

[Foxy] Arrgh you are just in time, we were going to tell you that we found a suit-less endoskeleton in the men's room, so we stuff him up in one of these empty suits.

All the toy animatronics and the misfits were shock with there jaws wide open.

[Foxy] You can thank us late.(:D)

*Chica went to her knees, sobbing once more. In rage, the crew tackled the withered's, braking them even more. *Chica crawled too the suit where Jeremy is in, holding her egg next to him.

[*Chica] Why did you have to go?(Sniff)Why?

During all the commotion, the eyes of the suit were Jeremy was stuff, opened, It slowedly moved its hand on *Chica's shoulders.

[*Chica](Gasping)Jeremy?!

[Stuff Jeremy] Its okay Chica, I'm here, and now, I will never ever, leave you again.

After that, him,*Chica, and there newborn egg, came to a big hug, as the other are still fighting.

**THE END**

**.**

**of ch.3 that is, PM me for errors. and review.**

**Also, this is an opportunity for _YOU _to chose what animal suit he was stuff me**

**[no hedgehogs, canines(Dogs wolfs &amp; foxes), or Equus (Horse) must be a real animal from the present or the past]**

**It will be the first few, for two days**

**bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Future problems

**The picks have been made, The suit Jeremy is in, is a Rooster.(Boy chicken) Don't ask why but everyone kinda said it would fit the plot. Now we find out when the egg will hatch, and what happens afterwords.**  
**Enjoy!**

2:46 am

The new animatronics bet the c**p out of the old ones. To enjoy this moment, the Marionette film all of the fighting for future entertainment. As for everyone else, they just headed back to the main room.

[Puppet] That was a good battle everyone, I got it all on film.

Before he left, he didn't hear *Chica's Crying anymore. looking back, he saw her hugging the suit Jeremy was in. It was a dark red rooster with a big crest on its head, spurs on its bright yellow legs, and a big green tail behind him. The Marionette went to her, thinking she had fallen into depression.

[Puppet] Chica, c'mon we'll going to have to bury him sooner or later.

Chica was moved out of the way by Jeremy, trying out his new legs, he walked towards him, putting his new hands on his shoulder.

[*Chica] Why do we have to bury him?

[Jeremy] Yeah, why you have to bury me Puppet.

The Marionette looked back quickly too see, the same rooster on the floor, with Jeremy's voice. He started to mumble as he was shock the he was alive, and fell unconscious.

3:00 am

When *Chica came out of the room, *Bonnie immediately gave her a hug, hoping it will make her feel better.

[*Bonnie] Chica...where sorry we couldn't make it in time.

[*Chica] Thanks for trying to cheer me up Bon Bon, but in reality, I'm quite fine.

[*Bonnie] What do you mean Chica, aren't you sad, hes dead.

[*Chica] Well actually...

[Jeremy] I'm fine.

Everyone was surprised to see a rooster animatronic with Jeremy's voice, and holding the Marionette in his hand.

[*Bonnie] J-Jeremy? Is that you?

[Jeremy] Yup. and better then ever.

3:55 am

After everyone, got too meet the new Jeremy. It was time for the Marionette to investigate his new form.

[Puppet]Its amazing, how are you able to start a new life after getting killed not that long ago?

[Jeremy] Well, I don't know but, I do know that I can live with Chica and are baby egg now.

After a small nose nudge with *Chica, he notice the Marionette getting a book from his box. It was big and heavy, with some old writing on it, never seen before. Jeremy went to have a closer look, only to get push by the Puppet. He began to start chanting.

[Puppet] Age malum librum, et ad me de re in posterum!

Out of no were, the book started to glow, releasing an "Dell XPS 27". amazed by this weird technology,they have never seen.

[Jeremy] What is it?

[Puppet] Its a computer. "form the year 2015". I want to know, what company your suit came from.

He set it up in under five minutes, using a Ethernet cable from the book"which connects to the future" letting him to go on the web.

[Puppet] If we can use this, we'll be able to find out.

[Jeremy] Well, you go do your thing, while I spend some time with...

[Puppet] Found it!

Jeremy was interrupted by him, and walk over to his left, follow by Chica to the right.

[Puppet] It said here that your suit is from a sister company that is no longer running, and was sent here for scraps.

[Jeremy] That awesome, I didn't know, there was another.(*Chica Whispering to his ear) Oh, while your at it, can you look up on how this egg will hatch? And when?

He immediately went looking for answer on the web. which took for ever.

5:28 am

After a long time of researching and patience, He final found some things that _can_ be useful. He woke up Jeremy who was sleeping from a long night he just had.

[Puppet] I think I got some answers you should check out.

[Jeremy] Well, tell me, c'mon please!

[*Chica] Whats going on(Yawning) here, did he found something?

The Marionette told them all the information he can get. Telling them"It takes 21 days for a Chicken egg will hatch." He also told them that there's is the size of a football and may take longer then that because of its size.

[*Chica] So how long will it take?

[Puppet] From my calculations, it will take. Mmmm...Two months!

Jeremy and *Chica both looked at there baby, then to each other, and nodded.

[J&amp;TC] We can wait!

[Puppet] Good! Now here's some instruction for you I recommend to read about "How to Raise Chicks" and "Care for Babies". Now as you excuse me, I will take this computer to my box's please. And I wish you all good luck.

Knowing what to do now, they head back to the stage for the night, as its almost close to opening hours. But before he sleeps next to *Chica, Jeremy ask here one last thing.

[Jeremy] Chica? Before we sleep, I want you to know that, Will you marry me?

Chica as shock, and replied by asking.

[*Chica] What does "Marry" means?

[Jeremy] Darn.

**.**

**End of Chapter 4, I will be taking a few days for a brake. I will tell you when I will come back by posting the next Chapter.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Many

**ITS CH.5! I know some of you are waiting too long or just impatiens, but its here.**

**This story is a butch of other stories I was to lazy to make in other chapter. Each stories have a title for it, you will know what it is**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rocky the Rooster!**

10:20 am

Its pass opening hours, adults and kids, are her to have another fun day at Freddy's. But lately during the day, people have notice an odd smell in the main room, its like rotten flesh. One of the employees, working here, seen some strange things in his life, but never seen a fourth animatronic on stage.

[Emp 1] Is it just me, or we got a new band member on stage?

Most people also saw this new one too. a rooster with a wooden guitar and sombrero, was really close to where Chica is always at. But now she and her friends are out entertaining people, and he is not.

[Emp 2] The company did not tell us about this one, where did it come from. At night?

[Emp 1] Well, I guess we should turn him on then.

They got up at the stage, looking around him for a switch. But all they got is a horrible smell and no power button our switch. Just as they gave up. they wonder the possibility that he may not have any batteries. One of them called another employee to get some batteries from the back, for a few minutes later the guy brought some new ones.

[Emp 1] So where do we put them?

[Emp 2] I side of course. now help me open him up.

At this point, *Freddy who was on stage, came walking to them, and pretend he was a little broken, For them to not find Jeremy's body in there.

[*Freddy] Hey k-k-ids, who wants-s-s to hav-v-ve fun-n-n!

[Emp 2] Oh no, Freddy is broken. Hey, can you help me take him in the back please?

[Emp 1] Sure, will get this one later.

The men dragged Freddy to the same back room where that employee got those batteries. *Chica and *Bonnie came on stage and close the curtain, witch were never used. and fix Jeremy's body out and put new battery because he really couldn't move at all with out them during the day. They called the Marionette to come and help them, by using a secret underground passage from his box. In order to get rid of the body.

[*Chica] Jeremy, can you hear me?

[*Bonnie] Hurry up, there coming back.

[*Chica] Jeremy please, say some thing?

[*Bonnie] There here! Quick act natural.

The two men came back with *Freddy looking polish. and saw the curtains close.

[Emp 2] Aw great, now help me put the curtain up will'ya.

Both of the men moved back the curtain, only to see *Bonnie and *Chica acting like...like actual bunnies and chickens.

[Emp 1] Do you think they are broken too?

[Emp 2] I really don't know.(Static from Jeremy)

[Rocky the Rooster] Hola chicos, Lets have another fun day at Choza de pollo!

[Emp 2] Well at lest hes working.

* * *

**Not in My house!**

1:09 pm

A couple of hours had pass since Jeremy can walk during the day, he decided to take a brake and watch his friends do there thing. Until *Chica came and told him to watch the egg. Now he is in the Hatchery(Parts&amp;service)room taking care of his child.

[Jeremy] So...your an egg right?

He was so bored, even though it was hatch like yesterday, he kind wish it would hatch soon. hours upon hours had pass, since he was stuck at watch the egg, until he hear some noises outside. It got even more interesting when he heard screaming. He took his egg and hid it under the floorboards were they always hide it, and left the room. When he did get there, he saw a guy, holding a shotgun. He hide behind the arcades, hopping he did not see.

[Robber] All right people, Give me all the money you got,(Shot)NOW!

Everyone screamed, and handed him there wallets and purses. The others are no were to be seen. Jeremy was thinking he may have killed them.

[Jeremy] No, not Chica. You son of a B**ch!

He went running to the guy who was forcing the employees to open the register. In order to get him by surprise, he had to think of a clever idea.

[Robber] Take it nice and slow, I don't want to see any of you calling the police.

[Emp 1] This is why I don't get minimum wage jobs.(Scared by gun shot)

[Robber] No talking, keep poring the money. Frank, can you hear me from here!

In the Kids Cove room, another guy, probable a robber to, poke his head out, to make sure here heard.

[Frank] Yeah, I can hear you!

[Robber] Make sure does robots don't get out!

[Frank] Copy that!

Jeremy was relived his friends are okay, hoping *Chica was in there too. He decided to go with the plan he made. Stop them. He creep up the the robber, and did a full nelson on him.

[Robber] Help! somebody help me!

[Jeremy] Calm down stupid, I'm just going to KILL you!

He was only kidding, but it was enough too make the guy scream in fright. Jeremy hit him hard on the head, in order to make him unconcence. He had to do it a couple of times before he did knockout. The employees were safe, and now he has too go save his friends.

1:30 pm(That how long the last time was.)

[Jeremy] Now how am I suppose to save my friends with out them getting killed or me?

He rubbed his chicken wattle as a representation of rubbing his chin to think of a new idea. but he just said.

[Jeremy] Ah F**K it.

He leap to the room, knocking the guy down. The weight of him is like getting hit by a smart car in full speed, and made the man struggling to get up as Jeremy was tying him up. Jeremy walk out of the room, only getting greeted with cheers from the people.

[Jeremy] Wow, all this from saving the day. I wish I got this publicity back when I was a human.

Soon the cops came and arrested the two men, this made Jeremy proud. *Bonnie came behind him to thank him for saving the Pizzeria. Jeremy felt good, but then felt worried for some reason.

[Jeremy] Bonnie, do you know were Chica is?

[*Bonnie] Oh her. Yeah I think shes still on the roof.

[Jeremy] Why? Does she had another egg?

[*Bonnie] No shes up there because it got scary down here.

* * *

**What a Beautiful Sight**

2:00 pm

It took him a while before he found his way up on the roof. From there he saw *Chica laying down on her back sleeping. Jeremy got closer and try to wake her up.

[Jeremy] Chica, wake up, its over.

[*Chica](yawning) What...oh Jeremy, I did not see you there.(Getting up) Is it true, there gone?

[Jeremy] Yup, all thanks to me.

*Chica gave him a big hug, she was so happy he was okay, and saved the place.

[*Chica] So whose watching are egg?

[Jeremy] Oh, Bonnie and Freddy of course. I told them to watch it as I cam up to get you back inside.

*Chica turned away from him, and looked up to the sky. Jeremy thought she was mad, and try to make her face him.

[Jeremy] Chica, are you mad?

[*Chica](Sigh)No Jeremy. Its just that. I'm sick of this place. Its bin three month since this place has open, and I'm so bored in here. I usually get up here because, its the only way I can actually feel happy. Instead of staying indoors all day and night.

[Jeremy] Is that noise on the roof when I work at the night shift, was you.

[*Chica] Yeah, I go up here at night because, the night sky is so beautiful, full of stars and one bright big one at the sky.

[Jeremy] Uh, yeah that call the moon.

[*Chica] Oh. your so smart Jerry.

They both sat next at each other as they waited for night to come.

* * *

**What a beauty(LEMON)**

8:30 pm

Both *Chica and Jeremy finally got to see the moon an stars. Because Jeremy has night vision eyes. he was able to see the night sky in a totally different way.

[Jeremy] There so many stars. I can never see this much stars with my old eyes.

[*Chica] Jeremy. Its so lovely out here being with you. It reminds me of the time we both had it.

[Jeremy] You mean the sex we had two days ago?

[*Chica] Yup, I never felt so much happiness that day.

[Jeremy] Yeah, but. Its to bad we can't do that now, because I don't have a 'you know what' anymore.

[*Chica] Sure you do. every Animatronic made by the company we are built at, have prosthetic organs for more realism.

Jeremy thought that was a weird thing to do on robots.(**But anything can happen in Fanfiction**)With out any warning. *Chica lunged at Jeremy, getting in a position she like best. On top.

[Jeremy] Uh, Chica? Are you sure about this?

[*Chica] Of course Jeremy. Why? Don't you love me?

That kinda made Jeremy stick in witch he could have it, or lose her love. He had no chose but, to have it.

[Jeremy] Okay then...will have it.

She got happy, and took off her clothes to get in the mood. Jeremy _felt_ something moving between his legs. Chica chuckled, and grabbed his new member and sucked on it. The feel of it was astonishing to him. How did she learned to do that. It lasted for a few moments until she stop, and climbed on top of him, and push herself in. Again like last time, she squealed and moved her hips, trying to get comfortable position, before she started to bounce on him. Jeremy help by grabbing her hip, and push her in more. this lasted for five minutes straight when, Jeremy pined her on the floor like last time. but now know what hes doing. Trusting harder every moment, they both started to breathe heavily the more they keep this going.

[Jeremy] I can't hold it much longer!

She realize what going to happen if he does do it, while inside of her. She pulls herself out before he came.

* * *

**How'd You Get Out?**

9:47 pm

After a few minutes of a silent hug on the floor. *Chica got her stuff and headed back with Jeremy to the Pizzeria main room.

[*Chica] Sooo, what you think?

[Jeremy] I don't know what to say. Its...thrilling to have it again.

[*Chica] Good, at least we didn't make another one right.

[Jeremy] Right! Now lets go see how everyone else is holding up after the robbery.

[*Chica] Oh that reminds me.

[Jeremy] Reminds you what?

[*Chica] How did you get out when I was at the roof last time? Because Bonnie told me that he tied you up.

[Jeremy] Well as I was tied up, it hit me like some kind of instinct to save my unborn child, so I bit the rope off. I hurt, but I got out in time. But in the case of losing some of my teeth. good thing I'm not human anymore, right.

*Chica laugh and open the door witch leads back to the main hall, getting them back inside. Once inside, everyone came to them, asking questions about "what took so long?" and see if they were okay. *Bonnie gave them back there egg, and patted Jeremy's shoulders whispering to his ear.

[*Bonnie] Freddy almost ate it.

And walk away with everyone else, leaving the two of them by there self.

[Jeremy] Well...good night.

He went back to the Hatchery room with the egg, while *Chica went to the stage room.

* * *

**Bed.**

10:20 pm

Jeremy was a little uncomfortable standing while seeping with Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica on stage. Before he moved, Freddy was talking in his sleep about...eating pizza.

[*Freddy] Huh yes I would like a slice of pizza...thank you.

Jeremy ignored it and left the place the Pizzeria. but where was he going?

12:00 am

At this time, everyone got ready for another night. But as when *Bonnie and *Freddy left the stage, *Chica stayed on stage with Jeremy.

[*Chica] Hey Jeremy, lets spend the night together. Jeremy?

She look to only see, he wasn't there. Just then, the door busted open as everyone thought there was another robbery. But when the other door to the main room, they saw Jeremy pushing a bed with tons of boxes on it. *Chica came to him, asking.

[*Chica] What is all this Jeremy?

[Jeremy] This. Is the things from my apartment, or my stuff as you can say.

He continued to push the bed to the Hatchery room as everyone just stared in confusion.

1:01 am

*Chica can finally to the room now, because it was lock earlier, she could not go inside. When she did, she saw the whole place, built like a bed room. Jeremy must have felt so tired of an hour of hard work, he fell asleep on his bed. *Chica went close to his bed seeing, Jeremy leaving a note on the desk next to lamp, saying, "Read This TC".

[Note]_ Dear Chica._

_ I wanted you to help me, but I didn't want you to brake something and get yelled at. But in the spirit of tiredness, I want you to sleep with me for the night. _

_ -Jeremy_

As the note stated, she went on the other side of the bed, and slept beside him. Saying to him.

[*Chica] Good Night Jeremy.

She kissed him on the head and turn of the lamp.

* * *

**That CH.5 everyone(I use that word to much) Wait for Ch.6**

**Review for errors...bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Marriage

**Here the Wedding**

**Enjoy!**

**8:52 am**

One day has pass as, Jeremy was more careful to his kid. Wanting to have a look inside, he placed the egg on top of the lamp, letting him, having a good look inside.

[Jeremy] Wow, your nearly done in there.

Seeing through the shell being help by the lamp, he could see the baby fully formed in there, even moving a bit in there. Just then *Chica came in for a break, holding a pizza dish with two slices of pizza on it.

[*Chica] Hey Jeremy, what some pizza. What are you doing?

Jeremy was still looking inside, not noticing that she was here. He grabbed the egg and place it back where the heat lamp was.

[Jeremy] Oh, I was just checking to see, how far he is going. So, you got us some food for us.

[*Chica] It our favorite, the meat lover!

[Jeremy] yummy! Can't wait to have some.

Before he could grab it. Jeremy grabbed a small box with a little note under it.

[Jeremy] Chica, before we dine on this dish, I would like you to read this slip of paper.

She read the note, which was about marriage. It took her a while before she was done.

[*Chica] I don't understand, why did you want me to read this?

[Jeremy] Because, (handing the box) will you marry me now?

Her face started to blush, she was in a situation she could not find the words to express it.

[*Chica] I-I do, yes I'll marry you.

She gave him a kiss and hugged him as he hug back.

[*Chica] Oh Jeremy, you made me the happiest Chicken/Robot ever!

**12:55 pm**

The gang set up a wedding room in the stage room. Pretending the place was closed for the human after twelve, the decorate the whole place with white ribbons and bows. sometime later, the guys though a bachelor's party for Jeremy.

[Jeremy] Okay, I got another good one. what did the hat said to the other hat...stay here, a'll go on a head.

Nobody laugh, except for *Freddy, who bang the table and smashing it love that last on. All the boys are here at the hatchery room, the two toy boys, the marionette, and Jeremy all having a good drink and some laughs.

[*Freddy] Jeremy, you always have a good sense of humor in you. I wish I can have some ideas to make you laugh. But I'm no good at making the puns.

[Jeremy] How about, I give you a list of all the jokes I know. And I know a lot.

*Freddy was thrilled, while bonnie got some beers from the fridge, Jeremy got.

[*Bonnie] I got to say, you have some nice things in you life.

[Jeremy] Like what Bon?

[*Bonnie] We instead of getting married to Chica, you got a nice bed, some tasty drinks in your fridge, and good friends who care about you. I would kill for a life like this.

[Jeremy] Thanks Bonnie, (raising bottle up) Cheers!

[Guys] Cheers!

**12:58 am**

As the men had there party, the only two women in the building, *Chica and Mangle, are getting ready for the proposal.

[Mangle] Oh, darling, you look so cute in that dress.

[*Chica] What do you think will happen after we get married?

[Mangle] Nothing sweat heart, just the endless love and compassion, that what this book said.

*Chica was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with pretty white flowers around it. She looked at the clock, and remember the time, Five O'clock. just another two hours left.

[*Chica] I hope this dress can improve my looks. By the way, where did you get this dress from?

[Mangle] Oh I found that in one them boxes Jeremy got.

[*Chica] _#Now why would he have this?#_ Okay, I guess.

**4:27 pm**

[Puppet] Its almost time Jeremy. Shouldn't you be in your uniform by now?

Jeremy came out the other side of the room, with a black vest, and *Freddy's hat and bow who he lend it to him.

[Jeremy] What do you guys think?

Even though every ones jaw was drop, Jeremy felt they weren't doing it to him. He turned to look back to see, Foxy standing behind him.

[Foxy] ARRGH!

[Jeremy] AH! Don't hurt me!

Jeremy froze in a cowardly position, but nothing happened. Foxy lend out his hand to him.

[Foxy] You shouldn't be afraid me mate. I learned my lesson on attacking. and me want to say, I'm sorry.

Jeremy took his offer and grabbed his hand, getting back up. After a short talk, they finally had a conclusion.

[Jeremy] So your say that, after they bet you, you built yourself with there parts?

[Foxy] Aye, and me will repay your new life from me too become your servant for life.

Jeremy thought for a while, till Foxy gave him another offer/

[Foxy] I see you got a child coming, an't I right.

[Jeremy] Why yes I do, why do you ask?

[Foxy] Well I be an good kid care, and to keep you two have your fun. I can watch it, what do you say.

[Jeremy] I say, I can hardly understand you some times, and its a deal.

They both shook hands, agreeing this offer. The others got a bit suspicious of Foxy.

[*Freddy] So, is her friend or family?

Jeremy got them both on the same floor tile, and made them hug as he walk out.

[Jeremy] You tell me Fred.

[Foxy] Arrgh, your belly is sort of pushing me.

**4:59 pm**

It was time for the wedding, Everyone sat on a chair made of tables and got some clothing from Jeremy, still they don't know were he got them, but they fit. Jeremy was standing at the stage, waiting for her to come. Bonnie was his best man, and ad him from stress

[*Bonnie] You know Jeremy, you need to keep calm, or you may lose it.

[Jeremy] I never married an animatronic before till now, I'm just a little afraid that she won't take this much pressure.

Jest then, the clock ring, telling them its time. Foxy was known to play the piano, and played "Here comes the bride". Chica came throw the path with Freddy at her right, with the gorgeous dress he pick out from the shop, that no one knows. The song ended when she came too the stage, facing Jeremy. The marionette becomes there priest for today.

[Puppet] Do you Jeremy Fitzgerald, take Chica as your lawful wedded wife.

[Jeremy] I do.

[Puppet] And do you, Chica, take Jeremy as your Lawful wedded Husband.

There was a short pause, but long for Jeremy, thinking she won't accept it.

[Puppet] Chica, is it yes or no?

[*Chica] I...I do!

[Puppet] Then by the law of, what ever we are doing, I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may now, kiss the bride.

After Jeremy kiss her, a huge cheer, came from there friends, as they celebrate there marriage.

[*Bonnie] Good job buddy. Now lets go have some cake!

**6:00 pm**

An whole hour has pass since the party. Foxy was at Kids Cove, talking with Mangle, Both Jeremy and *Chica where at there room, doing there things, while the rest of the gang had there fun. *Bonnie and *Freddy were both drunk some how, and took the cake and pored it on BB.

[*Freddy] Take that Enragement Child!

[*Bonnie] Hey Fred, lets take him to that pool and Kill him!

[*Freddy] Sure.

**To Be continued...**

**8:00 pm**

[*Chica] So Jeremy, what do we do now, since were married.

[Jeremy] Lets get the night guard. as a couple.

[*Chica] But its still eight?

[Jeremy] Then we wait.

**.**

**There Ch. 6, Tell me how I can make there night hunt interesting, for the guard.**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 M

**Chapter 7 here it is, also, we know who are the toys now, so I'm taking "*" off, because the only withered one is Foxy.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

[Mike] As many people keep telling that, this job an't worth the 100 dollars they give you. But like always, I'm despite for money. So let's do this.

Mike was an average sixteen year old, who was lying about his age to get jobs with high price. But a job a Freddy's, seemed to be a nice fit for him, and his unknowing future. Mike was walking toward his destiny, but before he went to his office, he stop and looking at Freddy and his gang.

[Mike] Well let's see what we got. An oversize bear, an scrawny bunny, a freaky duck, and a goofy looking eagle. Not that scary, but hey. I got scared by a lot of thing in the past.

He continued walking down to his office, sitting on a chair with very little comfortable and a dirty desk.

[Mike] Okay, what this place need is a big door, and a cleaner office. But let's do this.

**12:00 am**

[Freddy] All right gang, let's go do are things.

[Jeremy] Hey Freddy? Can you guys do me a favor, and just let me and Chica handle this?

[Freddy] Sure.

[Bonnie] Why not. I mean, Freddy and I just came back from...somewhere, and we kinda got are self some hangovers.

[Freddy] Now we know, how you felt.

Jeremy was interrupted from the conversation by Chica. She gave him something in his hand and close it. When he open his hand, he saw that he was holding her beak.

[Chica] Let's go hunt the security guard.

[Jeremy] Aye!

Jeremy put the beak in his hat on the floor, as Chica reach out her hand to give Jeremy a safe way off the stage. They stop at the main hall, as Chica stares at the camera, Jeremy was excited for his first hunt.

[Jeremy] Oh I'm so thrilled about this, I never went hunting before, my dad never took me. But now, I'm going with my wife. Screw you dad!

[Chica] Quite Jeremy, or else he will here us.

Jeremy left to hide in one of the party rooms. The guard was scared a little bit, but he knows what to do.

[Mike] You can't scare me man, I'm an experience worker. I know we're you are, I got cameras.

He search through out the place, looking for the rooster and hen animatronic. Mike heard some foot steps across the hall. When he turn the light, Jeremy was staring at him with such joy in his eye.

[Mike] Don't you look at me man. I know who you are, your that chicken from the stage. And I think that other one is you lover huh.

He didn't see it but, Jeremy was ether confuse or mad. Ether way, Chica was at the left vent, as she slowly came out. Mike was still talking to what he thinks is a lifeless robot.

[Mike] And when I'm done with you, I'm a steal your girl. How about that!

Jeremy gave up staring and, pointed to his left. Mike looked and was attack by Chica. Jeremy join in the fun by, jumping in the pile up.

**2:00 am**

[Mike] Uh...where am I?

[Chica] Good morning sweetie. How was your nap?

[Mike] Ah! Please, don't hurt me.

[Jeremy] Relax man, we an't going to hurt you.

[Mike] You won't?

[Chica] Were just going to keep you here till day time.

Mike try to get up, but was stop by some police handcuffs. Jeremy came close to him, giving him a snack.

[Mike] Where am I?

[Jeremy] Your in the men's room. You'll be out soon when the clock ring Six. But for now, you stay here.

Jeremy and Chica both left the room but, Chica was at guard to protect him from the others. Jeremy was at the stage seeing Freddy and Bonnie, getting off.

[Jeremy] Don't worried guys, we handle the guy now. So there is no need to go in the office.

[Freddy] Are you sure Jerry? We heard some noise in the bathroom.

[Jeremy] No no no, Its was just me and Chica-

Bonnie was whispering to Freddy and both laugh. Jeremy got a little man and left, before... _*Music Box*_

[Puppet] Its time!

He left through to the hall and into the office. But when he got there, Mike was gone.

**3:00 am**

[Puppet] Where the heck is the night guard?

Jeremy, Freddy, and Bonnie all shrug and made the puppet go back to his box.

[Puppet] If you guys see him..._tell me_.

Freddy and Bonnie went to there hang out spot at Kids cove, as Jeremy was playing some cards he found yesterday. He did his best to kill time, but got tired and went to bed.

[Jeremy] Good night Chica.

[Chica] Okay, good night. I'll make sure to take care about the thing you told me.

When Jeremy lade down on his bed. He notice a lump on the other side of the bed. When he check, It was Foxy.

[Jeremy] Foxy, get out of my bed. What that you are holding?

Foxy was deep asleep, but he was holding there egg, with comfort. Jeremy grabbed the egg but got startled when it crack. Small peeps can be heard from the egg.

[Jeremy] Ch-Chica!

[Chica] Yes!

[Jeremy] Its hatching!

**.**

**Ch 7. wait for the next Chapter.**

**While you wait, check out some of my others stories plz. It would mean a lot to me.**


	8. Chapter 8 Son, Sun

**Bam! CH.8. the day it hatches.**

**enjoy!**

Five minutes has pass, and everyone was at the hatchery/bed room, waiting for this moment.

[Jeremy] Dare it, wheres the puppet?

[Chica] He was supposed to be here too check on are baby.

Just then the marionette came rushing in the door with a medical bag, and mini hammer.

[Puppet] In all my research for this moment, I became a doctor. Now let's get this started.

He place the egg on top of a bowl, using his hammer and stethoscope, too slowly get the chick out. Suddenly Freddy try to open a bag of chips, which made him lose his patience.

[Puppet] Freddy!

[Freddy] Sorry.

The marionette continued to do his thing, using the hammer, tapping the top to make a big opening for the chick.

[Puppet] You just got to keep calm, and everything will be fine.

Ten minutes or more has pass, since the he started. He began to slowly open the top with his slender fingers, making sure its okay.

[Puppet] Jeremy. Chica.

[Jeremy] What is it, is it done?

[Puppet] Yes it is but, I need Chica to come here to look. Its instinct that a baby bird must see his mother first.

Jeremy called her, too get in the room. The marionette position her in front of the shell, and telling her to look.

[Chica] Oh my gosh... Shes beautiful.

She lifted up her new born baby, and began to hug it. Jeremy came next to her, asking for a hold. Jeremy did, and hug it as well.

[Jeremy] Hes such a cutie.

[Chica] I think your suppose to say that she such a cutie.

[Jeremy] Nope, your wrong, Its a boy.

[Chica] No girl.

Jeremy and Chica are having there first argument on what gender it is. It lasted for a while and the marionette kinda, got mad and, took there kid, in order for them to stop.

[Puppet] enough, the both of you. I'll check on what gender this is, okay.

Both Jeremy and Chica nudged it of, as the marionette took it to the prize corner.

[Puppet] Okay you little bundle of fluff. Let me look at your hardware, to see if your a boy, or girl.

He searched around the chick, trying to find an opening. But after a couple times of searching, he couldn't fine a opening anywhere, but he did fine a way to tell the gender. But not the way he, expected.

**5:00 am**

[Mike] Okay, what if you let me go, and I won't tell anyone, about your existence still present.

[GF]**_...OKAY..._**

The mysterious Golden Freddy, used his unknown powers, to free mike from his handcuffs. Mike got up, and sneak his way out the door. Before he left, Golden stop't him from the door.

[GF]_**...I will see you...in 93...**_

He then disappear out of nowhere, living mike the $100 he came for.

[Mike] Thank you.

Meanwhile...

[Puppet] Jeremy, where are you?

[Jeremy] What is Puppet, is it a boy?

[Chica] Or a girl.

[Puppet] Well Chica, I don't want to disappoint you, but it's a boy. Sorry.

[Jeremy] Yes, its a boy, whoo! But wait, where is the little one.

[Puppet] Now that, is what I want to show you. Follow me.

He led them back to the Prize Corner, as they can see there chick, interacting with the plush toys. The Marionette then, pick up the chick, between his arms.

[Chica] So, what did you wanted to show us?

[Puppet] Well, as I was looking for the parts, that makes its gender. I could not find an opening to its circuit. Which means, I couldn't find out the gender.

Jeremy and Chica where confused about his answer, as they both scratch there head.

[Chica] So how did you find out?

[Puppet] Like this.

He grabbed the baby bird, by its legs, and show them, the thing(...)under it. They were both in shock.

[Jeremy] What on earth. Is he...

[Puppet] Yes, you two gave birth, to the first humanoid Chicken ever. You should be proud of you self.

He handed there chicken back, and headed back to his box.

[Chica] Wait, does that mean, he'll eat, sleep, and age?

[Puppet] I don't know, ask Jeremy. AKA, the one who was alive.

He slammed his box shut, leaving them, with an awkward silence.

[Jeremy] Soooo.

[Chica] So what. Do you know what this means.

[Jeremy] That we ignore the fact that we created a new weird life.

[Chica] No. That we are now, more conceded then ever.

Jeremy, was freaking out, that She said that. Chica grabbed his arm, and took him to the others.

[Jeremy] Chica, I think this is a bad idea.

[Chica] No its not honey. Now come on, there going to be so happy.

[Jeremy] No(25x)

Everyone was at the office, still looking for the guard, when.

[Chica] Hey guys, are baby is a living being. Let's Party!

[Freddy] I don't know what that means but, Okay.

Everyone came to the main room, getting ready for a party. Jeremy rush in, trying to stop them.

[Jeremy] No guys, can we at lest talk about how weird this is?

But then...

**6:00 am**

Jeremy looked around, too see everyone stop in there track, its like they froze. Everyone except him and his son. He grabbed him from Chica's arms, and took him, to his room.

[Jeremy] Well, since your mom is not here. I guess I could give you your name then. Now let's see, what will be the perfect name for you. Hmm... I know, how about Sunny!

The little bird or Sunny now, chuckle with a smile, on his face. Jeremy got a heart worming smile, and kiss him on the forehead. Tucking him too bed, and slowly, went out the door, turning the lights off.

[Jeremy] Good night Sunny.

[Sunny] Good night, daddy. :)

Jeremy left the room, closing the door. Hoping for a better day. As Sunny was about to sleep, Foxy came out of nowhere.

[Foxy] Listen lass, you let uncle Foxy, tell you a bed time story huh? It a good one.

[Sunny] Um... no.

[Foxy] To bad, I'll tell it anyway.(Clearing throat)Once there was a handsome Foxy, who fell in love with a chicken...

* * *

_Four Weeks Later_

* * *

**12:00 am**

[Chica] Sunny, dinners ready!

[Sunny] Coming mom!

Jeremy and Sunny were at the bed room, getting ready for school.

[Jeremy] Now remember son, don't sleep when the Puppet is talking about stuff. Understand?

[Sunny] Yes dad.

[Jeremy] Good, now lets go eat.

By four weeks, Sunny is classified as an eight year old. Getting ready for his second day for school, teach by the Marionette. Sunny has finish his food, and headed to school, which is 20 feet from the stage.

[Chica] Oh Jeremy, It only felt like yesterday that, we made him happen.

[Jeremy] Yea. Want to go do it on the roof again?

[Chica] Yup.

[Jeremy] Last one there is a rotten egg!

And so, this story ends with a happy ending.

**THE END. **

**.**

**Or is it?**

**It need 20 Reviews for this story to continued.**

**Bye!**

**5/12 stop the many reviews, I will get it eventually. So hold you're horse's.**


	9. Chapter 9 Wonder

**People, calm down your self. Because check 9 is out.**

**Enjoy**

[Puppet] No Freddy, we can't just go to lunch break, when you felt like it. Now solve this problem.

In the school of Animatronic, the Marionette is trying to teach some of the guys, with education. The ones in his school are Freddy, Sunny, and Mangle. What he's teaching them, is aperently hard for Freddy, to understand.

[Puppet] 2+2= ?

[Freddy] Uh, is it two?

[Puppet] Oh my gosh, Freddy, I'm going to bet the sense out of you fat head!

Everyone was a little frightened, but Sunny help Freddy with this answer.

[Sunny] Hey Freddy, here's something you may understand. What do you get if you had two pizza in one hand and two more in the other?

[Freddy] Oh, that's an easy one, it be four.

Everybody cheered for Freddy answering the question. The Marionette just loses it, and slammed his head, on the table.

[Puppet](moaning) Class dismissed.

**2:26 am**

[Sunny] So, what you guys bring for lunch?

[Freddy] Your mom gave me some, vegetable pizza. I hate vegetables.

[Mangle] I got some home made apples pie. Want a slice?

[Sunny] Sure. I got a sandwich.

[Freddy] Want a trade?

[Sunny] Okay, thanks.

Everyone was eat there food, but it was a little hard to eat in peace, with that noise on the roof. Nobody wanted to go check, but the Marionette did eventually, hoping for at least some relaxation time.

[Freddy] Good luck.

[Puppet] (Mocking) Good luck. Stupid bear.

**2:32 am**

When the Marionette, manage to get up on the roof, he didn't expect or he did, too see both Jeremy and Chica, doing it on the roof again. He wanted to be funny with them, and grabbed a camera from out of nowhere and film them, till they were done, five minutes later.

[Puppet] Well guys, this is a juicy film, huh.

They both stopped and scream in fright.

[Chica] What in the living hell are you doing here!?

[Puppet] Oh, we heard some noise on the roof, and I decided to investigate.

[Jeremy] Well, are you happy what you see, Puppet?

[Puppet] I was, a little. But with this camera, I got you guys, doing it on film.

[Chica] How long were you there watching us?

[Puppet] After you first try.

Jeremy try to grab him, but he was to fast. Jeremy beg to him, to not show that film.

[Jeremy] Please.

[Puppet] Oh alright. But, if anything, you shouldn't get mad at me. She should be mad at your self.

[Jeremy] Why?

Chica got up, and hit Jeremy in the jaw. Jeremy hold his chin, in pain.

[Chica] You left some in there!

they look down to see some of it... drip out.

[Jeremy] I am so sorry Chica, but I feel like he needed another kid in his life, like a brother I once had.

[Chica] So you got me pregnant again!

[Jeremy] Sorry, but I feel like... well I just said it, but hey, at lest we get another child to bond us even more.

[Chica] Well, at lest you do have a point. But how are we going to tell this to Sunny that he's got a brother or sister. I hope this time, its a girl.

**3:02 am**

Jeremy was at the men's room, the only place, he could have peace. Thinking about another kid, too his family. Just then, Bonnie came knocking on the door.

[Bonnie] Jeremy, are you in there?

[Jeremy] Yes Bon, what do you need.

[Bonnie] Well, Chica kinda told me that, your having another kid, and I was thinking.

[Jeremy] Yes?

[Bonnie] C-can I be it's uncle, please.

Jeremy open his door in an answer to his question.

[Jeremy] An't you Sunny's uncle?

[Bonnie] No, Foxy took it already. He saying he'll make a man out of him.

Jeremy flush the toilet, and came out of the stall. He then took Bonnie to his bed room.

[Jeremy] What do you mean, make a man out of him?

[Bonnie] Well... he thinks that getting him education will make him a nerd, and he'll teach him to be...

[Jeremy] To be a what?!

Suddenly, they hear music from the bed room. Jeremy March his way too only see.

[Foxy] A lad, there be a whale on south side of the ship!

[Chica] Stop calling me a whale. It's mean.

Foxy was standing on a table, using a toilet paper roll as a binocular. While Sunny and Chica were just trying to ignore his quest he calls it.

[Foxy] c'mon you two, let's have an adventure(Slap by Jeremy) Ow.

[Jeremy] Bad Fox, bad.

[Chica] Thanks Jeremy. Now I can tell Sunny, the good news.

[Sunny] What's the good news. Am I finally going to go out, during the day?

[Jeremy] That, we got to talk about, in another time. Sunny, do you ever get the feeling that you want a play mate, instead of Freddy and Foxy?

[Sunny] What are you saying dad?

[Chica] Let me say it honey. Sunny, me and your father, are having another baby. You going to be a big brother.

Sunny's face, turn excited, and fated of what he had heard. Jeremy put him to bed, tucking him in.

[Jeremy] Puppet!

[Puppet](distance) What do you want?!

Moments later, the Marionette came through the door with a box and a book on, "Hatching Eggs" with him.

[Puppet] It says here that, an egg is made, in exactly one day. Which means, in exactly 24 hours.

[Foxy] But when t' egg comes, it'll be days to hatch.

[Puppet] Not without this!

He grabbed the box from the floor, and open it.

[Puppet] Ta-da! An incubator from... the store. All we got to do is put the egg here, wait for another day and, boom. The egg is finish.

* * *

**the next day**

* * *

Foxy and Sunny were outside of the room, eger to see the new one, while inside, Jeremy and the Marionette, we're placing the egg and the machine, in a nice spot.

[Puppet] You did good Chica, you did good.

[Chica](exhausted) Thank you... were is the egg?

[Jeremy] I got it in the incubator. Now, we play the wait game.

Jeremy walk out the room, only to be hug by Foxy.

[Foxy] Congratulations lad, you got a new little one coming up

[Sunny] When is it ready dad?

[Jeremy] Before I do, me and uncle Foxy, have to do something.

[Foxy] Arrgh, we do?

He led Foxy to the back room. The back room is in the same wall area, we're the Kids Cove and Prize Corner is. When Jeremy close the door, Sunny wanted to hear the conversation. But instead, he heard metal bars, and screams, coming from it. Jeremy walk out, with some oil, on him

[Jeremy] The deed is done.

[Sunny] Dad. Where's Foxy?

[Foxy] Right here ladd.

Foxy came out, looking the same, with his body all pached up.

[Foxy] I feel like a new Fox!

**2:30 am**

[Rocky (Jeremy)] Hey kids. Would you care for a free lollipop?

Today was a kids birthday. Although, the animatronics are doing there best to keep the kids calm. Many of the, keep asking for balloons. Even the manager, is wondering why, there is party free balloons.

[Manager] Where is that balloon kid?!

**Ch. 10 for 30**


	10. Chapter 10 Why

**Part 10, enjoy.**

**3:30 pm**

The manager kept searching for BB , but no luck.

[Manager] Darn it. This party was scheduled for streamers and balloons. But no balloons.

He got so mad, he let his anger out to his employees. Making them to make balloon.

[Employee 1] Sir, my kids are going to be out of school soon. Can I go?

[Manager] Fine. But your actions, will case the others to work.

It took more time, because many of the workers, don't know, how to make balloons. Eventually, they would ran out. And when that happens, it's time too look at restricted areas, from the customers.

[Manager] Alright, you two come with me to the back room. While you go to the parts&amp;Services room, Mr. Smith.

[Fritz] Yes sir.

Fritz Smith, was a weird guy. For starters, he likes to hide other employees food, during lunch, and he sometime mess with some of the animatronics face-shal scanner, but was given a cut in pay, for doing that. And now, he's about to go in there bed room, till...

[Manager] No need to look in there, smith. We got some more.

[Fritz] Oh, okay. But let me take a look in here, in case we need more.

Fritz open the door, and the both of them were surprised.

[Manager] What the hell? Is someone living here.

[Fritz] Maybe it's the night guard.

They both left, as Sunny heard them, and came out of hiding. Just before he was about to leave his room. Jeremy close the door on him, as Foxy grabbed him back.

[Foxy] Don't go out ladd. The world is dangerous during the day. You will have to stay here with me, till the night.

[Sunny] Why! Why can't I ever go out. It makes me so mad, and sad.

Foxy, was worried about him. Just like him, he too want out.

[Foxy] How's about, I tell ye another story.

[Sunny] Okay, what is it?

[Foxy] It'll be more, about me lovely Chicken. One night...

As Foxy, told Sunny about more of his past. The manager and Fritz, make there way, too the sacurity room.

[Manager] Okay Fritz. Your the day guard. Now show me, some of the tapes, for the past nights.

[Fritz] Yes sir.

Fritz went to the door, behind the table to grab a couple of tapes for night, and set them up, on the TVs on the left. The both of them, we're watching the night tape, and we're shock of what they are seeing.

[Manager] What on earth?

They saw, everything. From the creation of new Jeremy, too the wedding. They now saw the truth of the Animatronics. Then, they saw clips, with Sunny in it. Seeing him, with Jeremy and Chica, going through the door, and even the others join.

[Manager] This is outlandish?!

[Fritz] And amazing.

[Manager] There is only one way, to prove this!

He left down the hall, as Fritz was still watching the tapes. He doesn't know, that someone is watching him.

[Bonnie] Oh no. I got to warn the others.

Bonnie quickly went to the room, where Jeremy was at.

[Jeremy] Hey Bonnie, what's up.

[Bonnie](Scared) No time to chat. The manager of this place, found out about are hidden life. And now he's heading too the room!

[Jeremy] Well what are we for, let's get there before...

Just them. They heard some noises, in the main hall. They both, rush to investigate, as they saw the horror. It was Foxy, with the Managers head in hid mouth. (Don't worried, he's still atached to in.)

[Foxy] Stay, away from Sunny!

[Manager] Get this killer robot mouth, out of my head!

The employees, grabbed, Foxy down, as they try to get his jaw lose. Then, Fritz got a crowbar, and stab it, on the side, and ripped, his head out.

[Sunny] Nooooo!

[Foxy] I-i-I di-d-d it f-f-f-or you-u.

His eyes, began to shut down, as the Manager, got out, of his grasp. Everyone, watche in horror, as Foxy, literally, die, in front of them. Some cry, and some got mad. The Manager, then walked up to Jeremy.

[Manager] Jeremy Fitzgerald. We all thought, you were gone. But it's seems, you have lived, among them.

[Jeremy] Foxy, didn't have to die like that.

[Manager] Well, I wouldn't say, he's dead. But, you and your friends, can all say goodbye to life. As I will reboot you all. It already bad enough that, I've been trying to, let this place shut down. With some robots ruining the plan

[Animatronics] What?

[Sunny] But why?

He then came to him. And told...

[Manager] It's because, this place, will hit rock bottom, when the 21st century. Come. When people can have fun and eat pizza at home. So, I try to shut this down, early before it will close.

Everyone, got mad, cringing there fists and with the eager to kill.

[Manager] Mr. Smith. Shut these robots down, and head back to ending this place.

Before they can do anything.

(Shots)

The manager, was shot from the back. By...

[Puppet] I knew, I shouldn't let you, come back with me.

Although, he did save them from getting rebooted, and losing there memory. There were still, people here. As they all ran out the door. Only leaving them, behind.

[Chica] What do you mean by, come back with me?

[Puppet] Well, remember that book I yous to get stuff, from the future. I sorta, got things that incubator and a man from the year 2045. I told to much right?

**the next day...**

The place was close down, for the next few weeks. Leaving the Animatronics, to freely wonder, there daily lives.

[Puppet] What do you mean by, dumping him, in a pool?!

Except for Freddy and Bonnie, who have told the Marionette, about how they kill BB.

[Freddy] Like we said, we were drunk, and we hated him.

[Puppet] You stupid Bear. I will murder you, and Bonnie. Come here!

He then started, chasing them, around the building. Jeremy and Chica, where having fun relaxing, with Sunny and there new child, Alexis.

[Foxy] Arrgh mates. I would like to say, thanks, for rebuild me back again.

[Jeremy] No worries Foxy. That what we do, I think. Because we're Family.

[Chica] What will happen, if the place, remains close?

[Jeremy] Well then, I geuss we can have a little fun, while we wait.

[Puppet] I'm a skin you alive Bear.

[Freddy] Well, that's one way to skin a Fazbear.

[Jeremy] Good one Freddy.

As there lives get calm. And the days go by. Jeremy and Chica, are looking forward, to there, relationship, till there days, end.

**The End**

**.**

**No seriously, it's the end. I'm actually, getting bored of making this story. + my computer is broken, and it's stressful, to do this, on my phone. So please, I hope you all have a good time, reading.**

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 we're back?

Jeremy: No...don't hurt her...stop it...STOP!

TC: Jeremy, what's wrong? Your yelling in your sleep.

Jeremy: I've just had a bad dream. I-It was us and we had a fight with the manager, then we got scraped an locked in a crate.

TC: Well at least half of that is true.

Jeremy: What?

TC: Well as long as we have each other, we will never be forgotten.

Jeremy: What do you mean by... WHAT THE!

Jeremy an Toy Chica are heads in a crate, being shipped to Fazbear Storage.

Jeremy: Well... we're fucked.

.

Hey everyone. If you all want to see this story continue, please be generate and help me make the next one. If you have any good ideas, then PM and I'll try to add it to the next one. You can write down a new chapter and send that to me, as long as it's relative to the plot of the story. Thank you and stay sober.


End file.
